


Travel Exploits

by anfiasco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfiasco/pseuds/anfiasco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukai needs physical attention during a team trip to Hokkaido, and Takeda always seems to be unable to service him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Air Travel

**Author's Note:**

> :) this will be three chapters maybe??? Hope u like this silly self indulgent bullshit heha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being stuck in the very back if a plane with no one around you awake leads to a quick jack off session.

* * *

 

The very back row of a plane is the worst place to be in any scenario.

You can't argue otherwise. A crash? The back of the thing is always flaming as it goes down in movies. The bathrooms at the back always crowd up the aisle. You can't get back to your seat when the flight attendants are out in the aisle serving shit. You can't tilt your seat back, and also, there's fuck all leg room.

The worst place to be stuck when you've got a hard on, too.

The Karasuno team was on a quick flight to Hokkaido for a celebratory ending to the year. It was incredible that the school had signed off on it; Ukai was so god damn proud of their season, he wanted to treat his team- as well as the graduating third years- to a relaxing day at the sacred hot springs his father had taken him too after _his_ first volleyball season had ended. It was an Ukai tradition that he wanted to share. These kids fucking deserved it.

The team had gotten seats at the back of the plane, and it was obvious nearly everyone was asleep. With the combination of the last practice and the announcement of their little trip, the team had been bursting with excitement- finally the adrenaline had worn off. Ukai only noticed Sugawara and Asahi, three rows up, talking quietly to themselves while their fellow third year slept against the window.

He was starting to regret dragging Takeda along. Not because he didn't want him there, of course not- but. He was selfish. And if he hadn't insisted that the teacher come with them despite his embarrassed denials, then this situation wouldn't be as frustrating.

Takeda had been sleeping for approximately fifteen minutes. And in turn, Ukai had been checking his phone every thirty seconds or so.

The coach couldn't just wake him up, grunt " _excuse me I have to go to the bathroom_ " and scoot past him to jerk off in the lavatory. For one, Takeda would fucking hear him- and two, he didn't want to wake up the poor guy. He'd been working day and night to get this trip approved by the school administration- he deserved some rest.

But from the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed softly, slumped forward onto the tray so his head tilted and his glasses were slightly askew, mouth open and drooling a bit- Ukai could only imagine things for so long before he started reacting to his own imagination.

So he'd been just sitting there. Checking the time like he was waiting for a late date, shifting uncomfortably as his half-hard cock rubbed against his jeans. The friction was relieving, but also just made it that much worse...

He had very limited options. Wake up Takeda, or jerk off in his seat.

It took him fifteen minutes of uncomfortable waiting to decide on the latter.

Ukai shuffled down low into his seat, spreading his legs and unzipping his pants with ease. He'd done this before, in the secluded corner of his store- but he'd been alone. He'd made sure. No one had heard him moaning as he quickly got himself off.

This was different.

Takeda was _right there._

If he woke up, Ukai would have to fucking jump out the plane window.

He smoothly shimmied down his jeans an inch or too, and tucked himself out of his boxers. If anything went wrong now, he was screwed. _So_ fucking screwed.

So he got to it without delay and only slight hesitation, pulling at his cock gently as not to cause much sound. It was rough- he licked his hand for more slickness, but knew it wouldn't last for long. He rubbed at the head of his dick, knowing that would be the quickest way to get this over with...

Leaning back in his seat, staring shamelessly over at the dark haired teacher to his right. He bit his lip, hoping the sensation would remind him to keep quiet.

He wasn't feeling it quite yet. He needed something else.

 _Fuck_ \- he knew Takeda had packed some lotion, he'd seen it. But he'd need to reach under the man's seat, unzip the bag, and grab it without waking him up.

Holding his stiff dick in one hand, he gingerly leaned down and over to reach under Takeda's seat... He could smell him, his aroma, _fuck_. Ukai breathed hard, slowly unzipping the front pocket of the other's blue bag, reaching inside, feeling around for a bottle. He found a toothbrush, floss, and headphones before grabbing the little plastic bag with liquid toiletries.

 _Finally_.

He tried his best to open the bottle silently, but the click that resounded over the buzz of the plane made him shiver. He looked over expectantly to the man next to him, anxiously waiting for his eyelids to flutter open-

But it was nothing. He was in the clear.

The lotion smelled like _him_. God, a musky but subtle scent, it... _Wow_.

That got to him. This was Ittetsu's lotion, the same one he'd watched the teacher rub on his hands and in between his fingers and under his collar...

Ukai groaned, short and low. He spread a generous amount onto his palm, slipping his fingers around his cock again to pump harder now. He was feeling a lot more enthusiastic than before...

He could smell him, so close- almost as if he was _right there,_ in between his legs, sucking him off. Fast and slick, not wanting to get caught, but just as much getting off on the idea that they would. He'd leave his glasses on, of course, looking up with wide expectant eyes, waiting for approval, for praise- Ukai would curl his fingers into that man's short, soft hair, egging him on, _daring_ him to take him farther down his throat, bucking his hips forward as a hint.

He moaned again, definitely feeling it now. _Shit_ , he was so hard. His hands moved with the help of the lotion, making wet noises, but he kept going, weighing it being over soon over being quiet.

Takeda would _moan_ and _whimper_ around his cock, pop off the head to whisper some contrastingly innocent comment- " _you're so big"_ or _"does that feel alright_?". Ukai would whisper reassurance, stroking his cheek with a finger, encouraging him to continue- and Ittetsu would, just to please him- using his tongue more than ever now, sucking shamelessly, not caring about the noise.

He'd reach down, unbuckle his own pants, palming himself through his briefs... Getting off just on giving head... He'd whimper his name too, " _Kei, Kei ..."_ in time to the stroking of his own dick, his lips caught around Ukai's cock-

Ukai let out a high whine, desperately grabbing for a shitty plane napkin because anything was better than nothing and-

And the blond would _lose_ it then, seeing his little teacher pet jerking it to sucking him off, thrusting his hips forward without hesitation. He'd take it, too, as he'd have nowhere to go, caught between the seat back and Ukai's hips, relenting to their cant forward into his mouth- moaning with each thrust, closing his eyes and taking it in like Ukai's cock was the _only thing_ that belonged in his mouth-

He came with a sharp inhale, remembering thank god to keep quiet- riding out his orgasm by continuing to thrust into his fist.

 _Shit_.

He sighed, out of breath, mind foggy, but at least had the sense to wipe himself down and tuck himself back into his pants.

He stuffed the used up napkins into his empty plastic cup, still breathing heavy, glancing over to his right again to check on the teacher...

_He was waking up._

Ukai panicked, threw the cup full of cum tissues onto the ground, crunching it under his shoe as if it would get rid of the evidence. He buckled himself back in, and changed leg positions four times in order to find the most casual way to sit- ending up rigid, staring at Takeda as he slowly yawned and blinked, disoriented.

"Good mornin," Ukai croaked out. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat. "How are ya?"

Ittetsu smiled lazily, and the other felt his heart flutter.

"'M alright," he said, a slight laugh adorning his words. "How long was I out..?"

"I dunno. It's just been me awake for a while."

"Oh...."

The teacher sighed, pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes, and hummed once. Ukai was watching awkwardly without a sound. Hoping he wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Other than his suspicious behavior, of course.

And then, Takeda leaned over into Ukai's seat, disregarding any concept of personal space-

"W-what are you doing?"

"You smell like..? What do you...." He muttered, still tired and groggy.

"I used your lotion," the blond said quickly, knowing a white lie would be better than an obvious one. "My hands were dry, I- I didn't think you'd mind."

Ittetsu laughed again, light with an airy disposition.

"No, no I just... It's funny. You smell like me."

Ukai tried to hide a blush by rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

* * *

 

 


	2. Shower Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai overhears a certain someone having a good time in the shower when everyone else is out.

* * *

 

The next couple days had been less than eventful. They'd only forgotten one bag, which they'd quickly driven back to the airport to grab- and Yamaguchi had gotten hopelessly lost for three hours on the way back to the hotel from the hot springs.

Besides that, nothing else had really happened. They had planned to stay at the site for a whole week, which was more than enough time to relax and enjoy the scenery. The coach had set them up at a little hotel maybe a quarter of a mile down from where the onsen was. But... in hindsight, maybe he should have picked a hotel with more solid walls. 

Ukai had been restless for some time now. He hadn't counted on being in a rooming situation with upwards of fifteen kids, three people per room, with paper walls and no privacy. He hadn't been able to get any time to himself for a while, now- he was getting antsy. The coach became moody if he hadn't jacked off in a while.

It was the second day of their visit, and everyone was out. The kids had decided to explore the surrounding town, and Ukai had given them advice to drop by a ramen shop a couple miles or so down the road.

That would give him time.

Even so, for precaution he set himself up by checking the other rooms for signs of life, then headed to retreat to his room with all the doors closed and the lights off. The perfect setting to jack off quickly and get it over with- release some stress and pent up lust while he could.

It was on his way back to his room that he found something quite interesting.

It seemed someone else had the same idea. To wait till everyone was out to take advantage of the alone time.

Takeda's room was right across from his. They had been sharing a small bathroom since they'd moved into the hotel, which hadn't been much of a problem- but now the shower was on. And it was obvious from the lack of humming that either the teacher wasn't occupying it, or he was busy with something else.

The something else just so happened to include faint moaning, it seemed.

Ukai was shocked at first, frozen in place- but soon grinned ear to ear. He wasn't above listening in on Takeda's personal activities.

Especially when they seemed to involve him.

Ukai first heard whispering over the shower drone, only slight whines and light moans- but it wasn't long before he heard more prominent words. A swear here and there, in which Ukai chuckled to himself- who knew the little teacher had such a foul mouth. But then the coach heard more muffled phrases, and from pressing his ear against the door, deciphered a lot involving _"Ukai-kun"._

He couldn't process it at first. No way was Takeda jerking off to _him_. Though, it actually kind of made sense, with how much time they'd been spending together and how much time he'd dedicated to the team and its coach-

Ukai smiled wide again.

_"Ukai-kun..."_

_"K-Keishin. Fuck, pl-ease..."_

_"Ukai, hnn... Yeah, y-yes that's... Ukai-kun..."_

God, Takeda seemed strung out. Ukai wondered how many times the teacher did this a week, for how long had he been at his limit...

He seemed. To be enjoying himself far more than Ukai ever did masturbating. He wondered how much the little teacher was actually doing to himself in there.

Just the thought of what and how and Takeda in pleasure because of daydreams about him... It had Ukai on edge without him even realizing it.

He swore quietly, gritting his teeth. He rubbed himself quickly through his jeans, but it only made it worse- especially when Takeda let out a louder moan.

Ukai rolled his eyes.

 _Fine_.

He'd do this now, quick and discreet and in the middle of the goddamn hallway-

He leaned back against the wall, the bathroom door to his right. He fished out the tissues from his pocket, the ones that were meant for later, and unzipped himself. It was kind of exciting, doing it with this much risk of exposure. But he'd already got going, so it probably wouldn't take too long...

He went to pumping his own cock at an even pace; he was pretty slick with sweat already, he'd have to take a shower after this. In the shower Takeda was currently jerking off in...

_"U-Ukai... Mm..."_

Ukai inhaled sharply through his nose, feeling a rush of heat pulse through him. He took to squeezing himself every time he heard Takeda moan out. Whether it was wordless or painfully specific, he milked up his cock once each time- suppressing a moan similar to Takeda's.

The coach took to imagining the teacher calling out his name because of his own ministrations- trailing his hand up Takeda's thigh, down his stomach to his twitching dick-

" _Mm, Ukai-kun..."_

The blond smiled, ecstatic that this was syncing up perfectly.

Takeda would lean up to kiss him, nervous and excited, but would gasp instead as Ukai grabbed at his ass, pinching the skin with a smile.

" _K-Keishin, nn..."_

Ukai sped up his fist, thrusting occasionally into his hand. He moaned softly, biting his lip to keep quiet...

" _Mmn-!"_

Takeda let out an embarrassing whine, obviously close now.

Ukai felt his cock jump in his hand, a rush of heat going straight to his groin. He was probably almost there, too.

"Takeda-sensei..." He whispered quietly, followed by a little groan. He hoped he hadn't been heard, but couldn't help himself...

_"Hnnn, Kei, Keishin..."_

"Ittetsu..." A growl, now.

Ukai imagined Takeda whining, overwhelmed, begging for release at his mercy. Drooling or crying or both, unable to keep himself contained, similarly leaking from the tip of his dick-

_"F-fuck. Ukai-kun."_

"Takeda-sensei..." He hissed, hoping he was still quiet enough- "God, yes..."

Takeda begging for his cock, desperate, needy-

" _Please..."_

"Yeah..."

Ukai breathed hard, leaning heavily against the wall, almost slipping down it.

Takeda whining, pleading, grabbing at the other's shoulders- at his face, needing something, anything to tip him over the edge-

Ukai heard a heavy moan, drawn out and lustful- and he came into his hand with a suppressed grunt.

Messy and sticky. Damn, where were the tissues-

He cleaned himself up, not counting on the fact that bits and pieces would stick to his sticky cock. Now he really needed a shower.

He tucked himself back into his boxers, smirking to himself-

And heard the shower turn off. The squeak of Takeda walking around in the shower resonated throughout the hallway; Ukai envisioned the man wiping himself down with a towel, feeling guilty and dirty even though he'd just cleaned himself.

Ukai hesitated, thinking- then knocked on the door, biting his lip.

"Hey, Takeda-san... Hurry up in there."

The reaction he got, though behind a closed door, was priceless.

Squeaking, stumbling- a curse thrown, a thud.

_"U-Ukai-k...san? Ukai-san? What are- how-"_

More stumbling, the click of the lock- Ukai did his best to wipe the grin off his face. The shocked face of the teacher, dripping wet and flushed pink- appeared from behind the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist. Without his glasses, he somehow looked even smaller.

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it... You alright? I heard a thud."

"I slipped. It was steamy, y'know.... How- how long have you been waiting?" He asked, anxious. Assuming the worst.

Ukai was cruel, dragging out the tension.

"Not too long. Don't worry about it- you take all the time you want."

Takeda wasn't sure what to make of that answer.

"Alright, um- I'll be right out."

"Yeah... No problem. Take all the time you need." Ukai winked. It was automatic- he didn't mean to make it so obvious that he'd heard everything.

Takeda closed the door with wide eyes, blushing red in the face.

Ukai adjusted his dirty cock in his trousers, smirking-

Maybe he'd put on a loud show in the shower, too, just for the little teacher.

* * *

 


End file.
